dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Sara0512
Olaaa! Sara, como eres la administradora verdad? Puedes eliminar mi cuentas, verdad. Gracias. KaThE 19:02 30 jun 2011 (UTC)Kathe_leoKaThE 19:02 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Si, x favor Gracias..KaThE 19:27 30 jun 2011 (UTC)Kahe_leo Holaa (: Tan solo te qeriia decir qe malogre el perfil de SHINeeT_T ,, bueno no lo malogre esque nose como poner las fotos para el lado izquierdo Xd podrias ponerla por mi porfavor .. GraciasJeenMiin 23:44 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Ola!! y gracias por la ayuda cualquier duda que se me presente lo tomare en cuenta...Gracias))´´´´ Hola sara! espero qe andes bien .. disculpa lo del color ahora lo modificare! Saludos''' Vittoriaech 03:17 2 jul 2011 (UTC)' Hola Sara, veo que se ha modificado la página de Joo won, se había agregado información sobre sus ultimas 2 películas, veo que ahora sólo hay una y además es la que ni siquiera tiene fecha de estreno. la que se borró si la tenía. Además tambien se borró fotos recientes, publicadas en el internet hace 3 dias atrás, tomadas para 2 revistas de modas. Tambien una pagina de enlace , referente a una entrevista. Y un video de su grupo " congelados", lo cual refuerza la información dada en la parte de curiosidades. Cúal es la finalidad de wiki?, no es acaso de mostrar la información actualizada y demostrada. Cual es el fin? o el perfil que se le quiere dar? Espero pronto tu respuesta. Gracias. Hola, muchas gracias por la bienvenida, me encanta Wikidrama, y ya va para dos años que la vistió, pero apenas me anime a editar. Espero les agrade mis contribuciones. Lo que más me agrada subir son videos e imágenes. Tengo dudas sobre las reglas de wikidrama, para editar articulos. Gracias Neko kuroi 22:26 2 jul 2011 (UTC)Neko_Kuroi. Bueno con respecto a donde saco información es que hay dos blog totalmente en español donde estan de dedicados solamente a koo hye sun y a sus nuevos proyectos.PIA 15 01:24 3 jul 2011 (UTC) puedes aregar la seccion de videos de Kim Kyu Jong, aparece como traspuesto a las fotos de él. Hola agradezco tu mensaje, y claro cualquier duda lo preguntaré. Saludos desde México. Eliana Castro 07:25 4 jul 2011 (UTC)ElianaEliana Castro 07:25 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la bienvenida \(^o^)/ Tengo una preguntita jeje como puedo haer nuevo foro pork estaba mirando los grupos de Visual-Kei y Oshare-kei , y k falta unos cuantos ..... como pudiera ponerlo¿?¿? Un Articulo nuevo =P perdon por confundirte xD gracias no hace falta que me des las gracias yo todo lo que tengo intento compartirlo jejeje un saludo chaooo Kabi joecheng 19:30 4 jul 2011 (UTC)beaKabi joecheng 19:30 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Muchas gracias por responder a mi preguta. Saludos desde México. Neko kuroi 21:22 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Grax por todo.. luego tendre mis dudas hehe.. bye.. Kpopkyu 20:18 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Muy Buen trabajo !!! FELICIDADES!!! solo te queria comentar que se fue una foto de "Sasaki Nozomi" en el perfil de "Kitagawa Keiko" http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Kitagawa_Keiko_4.jpg De en mas, es un excelente trabajo, muchas gracias por la info que nos proporcionas!! Saludos y un gran abrazo hola sara me gustaria,saber si puedo poner fotos.chao besito^^ yayimona ji hoon 15:43 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Solo quería contribuir en la sección de LM.c y quería saber si para arreglar o agregar cosas se debe pedir permiso. Y si es así, ¿a quién? Ya que soy nueva en esto, y cuando ingresé hice unas modificaciones (para bien, claro, ya que es mi banda favorita) pero la que creó el artículo (lo cual no sabía yo) lo eliminó o me cambio de lugar ciertas cosas y no pedí permiso ya que no sabía. Igual contribuí agregando info. de los integrantes. Pero... mi duda sigue en pie. Gracias :) Megu Megu M. Scaandal 22:58 6 jul 2011 (UTC) sara aver si me ayudas a rreglar la pagina de supernova, la galeria de fotos y los enlaces, xfa has lo posible para ayudarme...grcsAngela0133 07:54 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola sara... esto es nuevo para mi. acabo de hacer una pagina sobre la peli more than blue. ojala y este bien. es solo lo basico porque no tenia ni idea de como hacerla y queria aprender. gracias Hola! Sara, eres la administradora verdad?....mira el asunto es que quieron agregar algunas fotos nuevas al perfil de Lee Joon de MBLAQ, pero cada vez que lo intento aparece una ventanita diciendo que la pagina esta bloqueda para que no se pueda editar, no se si podrias solucionar ese asunto. Grax....XDLala951224 03:43 8 jul 2011 (UTC)Lala hola gracias!!! weno es la primera ves que formo parte de una pagina y ps me gustaria brindar informacion peo nose exactamente de donde sacan la informacion brindada.mes gustaria q me ayudes y me digas de donde o como puedo hacer para agregar mas informacion gracias Gracias! hi!!! ola sara como andas??? xfa te puedo pedir un favor..plis!1 podrias desbloquar la pag de Kim Hyun A xdfa solo por un rato sip??? es q yap saco su music video "Bubble Pop" y me encantaria ponerlo solo podria hacer eso???? gracias espero tu respuesta... abrazos CrisBel043 Disculpa es que esta página la estaba editando (aunque no soy la creadora) "http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Yukito_Nishii" y agregué información, pero no me había dado cuenta que había otra pagina del mismo nombre" http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Nishii_Yukito" , como verás la que yo estaba editando, fue borrada y se perdió la información, ahora quiero ver si está la posibilidad de recuperar esa información y colocarla en la página que está vigente . Lo siento, soy nueva y aún no aprendo a usar todas las Herramientas ^^, Gracias! Natsuki-chan 19:25 18 jul 2011 (UTC) '''el nuevo usuario fernando Peña elimino todas las fotos de lee min ho, que hacemos????????????' bueno Sara la cuestion es que las imagenes q subi no pude colocarlas mi firma y tampoco pude ordenarlas...podrias hacerlo por mi...si? HeroAkatsuki 18:26 19 jul 2011 (UTC) soy nueva me puedes explicar como dar informacion de un cantante o tv show por fa es q lo intente, pero cual lo iba a buscar no me salio--Koreanjapanfan 02:23 21 jul 2011 (UTC)camila Hola!!! bueno soy nueva y esta es mi primera discucion yes lo es!!! tengo una pregunta,Antes cuando entraba wiki eh iba a categorías por ejem: corea--> 2011 me aparecían los nombres y demás de los drama y ahora me aparecen imágenes y es mas difícil encontrar el drama que buscas Se quedara así o es temperar ¿¿?? I IM RORO 15:05 22 jul 2011 (UTC) i am roro hola mi nombre es yolanda y quisiera comunicarme con ustedes soy de peru chau y q dios las bendiga Hola Sara, Te escribo para decirte que estaba viendo la página de Yoon Doo Joon y en la galería hay unas fotos que no se pueden ver, traté de editarlo pero por lo visto no se puede. Te informo para que lo arregles, eso es todo. Graaciasss saraaa , esperoo podermee apegar mas a este sitio ya que la verdadme gusto bastante =) Caritho 20:48 23 jul 2011 (UTC)caritho Hola adm. pasaba para comentarte acerca de un usuario que no permite que se actualicen ciertas paginas, sino que ella quiere actualisarlas sola. Como hago para hablar contigo?? o Que se puede hacer?? Hola Primero que nada, gracias por modificar el perfil Konishi Mau como mi compu tiene problemas en ocasiones me deja realizar bien lo que estoy haciendo y en otras no, como en esta oportunidad no me dejaba poner la foto principal y por eso las habia puesto en galeria... Como soy nueva aqui me gustaria saber cuando se puede poner una galeria de fotos y cuanto es la cantidad minima.. Disculpa las molestias y gracias por tu atencion Olaa!! Oye me puedes desbloquear por favor si hize algo malo dimelo por favor pero desbloqueame Y lo siento por volver hacer las qe tu hiziste Por favor Desbloqeame para yo hacer mis propios art. qe no exista por favor yo hize algunos que nadien habia hecho Ojala me Desbloques y te juro qe no hare otravez. Y gracias por leer mi mensaje Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Desbloqeame ' *LeeMinHo1996 Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias Gracias MUchas Gracias hola es q tengo una duda para agregar los ratings de los dramas como hago para que las tablas me queden bien bonitas asi con color me explicas xfa????? gracias x tener una pag tamn genial salu2 desde colombia uyyy gracias eres muy buena que bn que aydes asi de rapido gracias x tener e integrarnos a wiki drama :) salu2 Ola sara x fas ayudame a eliminar la pag. (repechaje ) por favor te lo pido dime como hacerlo fue un error haberla hecho sorry dime como x fas espero tu respuestas gracias Annie Luxim Saster Blacck 03:29 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola no habria forma de que recuperaras las paginas Jung So-Min y suzy 1994, creo que esas cuentas son preferibles a las antiguas, son las que tienes mas visitas y mas articulos, las que dejaste casi no tinene nada, bueno esa es mi opinion, la verdad me gustaria que lo puedieras hacer.... Son las paginas que yo seguia y al parecer muchas personas tambien, si no no estarian mas llenas de articulos que las otras y no tuvieran mas visitas bueno me voy y gracias por tu atencion : ) Hola mmm me gustaria que recuperara las paginas de Jung So-Min y suzy 1994 creo que son las que tenian mas articulos mas imagenes y mas visitas que las que dejaste, esas paginas eran las que yo seguia y muchas personas tambien (creo). Por cierto tambien hay muchas paginas de park shin hye no se si podrias eliminarlas y dejar la del esa que yo puse por lo mismo que te habia dicho..... bueno muchas gracias .. si tengo una cuenta solo que no me deja entrar.... Bueno gracais por leer mi mensaje y enverdad re agradeceria si me ayudaras bueno garcias y bye que estes muy bien............ por cierto se me olvidaba tambien hay dos paginas de seo joo hyun de snsd una con ese nombre y otra con seo joo hyun (seohyun) thumbGracias Sara... Soy nueva.. y si tengo alguna duda te la are saber ok ;) Sung Je Sang 02:03 30 jul 2011 (UTC) amm... HOLA! gracias! ^_^ Sara necesito ayuda, mira en todos los perfiles incluso el tuyo, donde pone (un cuadradito) nombre: .... ese cuadradito ami no me sale... Ykiero ponerlo como lo agi gracias ! Sara gracias no hace falta ya lo hiceSung Je Sang 03:23 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Holas! Paso a agradeces que hayas agregado la foto de Outsider, como yo no tengo cuenta, no puedo agregarlo asíque gracias (: Florr186.137.51.212 17:15 30 jul 2011 (UTC) cambia la foto de lee ki kwang. Esa foto esta hace mucho tiempo, pone una nueva para que las fans sepan como esta.Amara tello 00:41 31 jul 2011 (UTC)Amara Hola Hola sara espero qe andes bien! te queria pedir un favor podrias bloquear la wiki de Girls Generation, la pagina no me pertenece pero ultimamente e tratado de mantenerla pero hay algunos usuarios no registrados que solo entran para agregar informacion falsa a proposito o modifican las imagenes continuamente, y esto es casi todos los dias, igualmente si no se puede no importa.. Abrasos 'Vittoriaech 17:09 31 jul 2011 (UTC) OLA spero ke stes bien!! queria decirte que se me hace mala onda que bloqueen la paginas,, porque algunos quieren agregar imagenes u otra cosa y nose puede??y se supone que es una pagina donde podemos compartir nuestras cosas??? qu tengas un lindo dia chao!! Rspt El problema que hay es con usuarios no registrados solamente por eso recurri a ti..porque sino hablaba con el usuario en cuestion, pero es alguien que entra a hacer maldades nomas :( ..Tienes razon tmp puede qedarse asi.. la verdad ni idea de lo que se puede hacer pero bueno voy a tratar de estar pendiente en caso de que aparezcan denuevo estas ediciones malintencionadas. Gracias Igualmente! Vittoriaech 18:21 31 jul 2011 (UTC) si graciass cualquier duda ya se a quien consultar te tendre encuenta hola sara xfa ayuda la pag de Giels Generation ha colapsado y ha cambiado de formato ayuuda xafa.. abrazosss Hola ....primero que nada gracias por la bienvenida espero hacer lo mejor para contribuir a esta gran pagina que es Wiki drama ........ eso si espero no desepcionar a nadie, bueno creo que eso es todo ... GRACIAS!!!! KlunaPop 01:51 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo siento!! Perdon por borrar las imagenes de la galeria.. Fue sin qerer qeriendo .. io hize click en el boton de agregar mas imagenes, solo qeria agregar mas y cuando me di cuenta .. ¡HABIA BORRADO LAS DEMAS! perdon nunca hubiera borrado imagenes de Kim hyun joong .. ya no le boy a mover a nada!! encerio.. :D. chao ato Genemadai 19:04 4 ago 2011 (UTC)(Gene) ola... Sara graxias x la bienvenida!! :) qeria hacerte una pregunta komo puedo azer para aggregarle en la pagina q estoi editando el CONTENIDO porfass ayudamee!!! xP Vanalice 20:16 6 ago 2011 (UTC) HOla!! quisiera saber como puedo cambiar mi nombre de ususario o como dsactvar mi cuenta, gracias 'AVISO""' olaaaa sara :) disculpa pero queria decirte que la pagina q staba editando alguien a borrado todo el contenido q abia agregado.francamente no me parece que esten aziendo este tipo de cosas ,cuando se supone de que los que tenemos nuestro usuario no deberiamos azernos esas cosas ya q somos komo familia.Espero q entiendas sara lo que te digo.tambien qeria pedirte que borres la pagina q nstuve editando xfa.lo mejor es que cree otra. Vanalice 22:10 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Saludo, He comenzado aportando algo, en la página de CHUNO, pues es un drama coreano del cual soy un fiel seguidor. En fin, espero no halla inconveniente. Me gustaría saber como añadir secciones a la pagina. También quería pedirle que borrara una pagina que creé por error, ya que no encuentro como eliminarla, está por el titulo de videos. Saludo, He comenzado aportando algo, en la página de CHUNO, pues es un drama coreano del cual soy un fiel seguidor. En fin, espero no halla inconveniente. Me gustaría saber como añadir secciones a la pagina. También quería pedirle que borrara una pagina que creé por error, ya que no encuentro como eliminarla, está por el titulo de videos. Jhon lee 03:29 9 ago 2011 (UTC) ok garacias...... Hola, como se puede crear una pagina de un grupo de baile? osea tipo shinee, block b, etc? hola , quisiera sabes si esa es la verdader estatura de park shin hye, pq en otras paginas dicenotras cosas como q mide 1.65. hasta 1.53 duda sorry digo 1.63,pero yo creo q mide 1.65 o nose ,de donde sacan toda esa informacion ,y cual es la gina web verdader de ella Holaa hola, entre al perfil de EunHyuk y vi que esta protegida y no puedo cambiarla, me gustaria que cambiaras en el aparatado donde dice dramas el de Dream High dice came ep 7 queria cambiarlo por que el no salio en el 7 salio en el ep 13 por favor podrias corregirlo. Gracias. No se usar este medio, pero poco a poco ire aprendiendo xD Gracias :3 Ok Sara gracias!!!! =) Ari 18:15 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Solo quiero Saber Como Puedo Poner Las Paginas Que hago Privadas PAra que nadie las edite gracias...../ Hola Solo quiero Saber Como Puedo Poner Las Paginas Que hago Privadas PAra que nadie las edite gracias..... (Angelica Fernandez 17:25 15 ago 2011 (UTC)) Saludos Con todo respeto, pero creo que necesitas otro administrador o al menos unos rollbacks que te ayuden con el trabajo., Veo que te esfuerzas, pero aun reviso artículos y más artículos en donde la gente escribe cualquier cosa menos dramas asiáticos o cantantes...Mi sugerencia es que hables con la gente de Wikia, pero es solo eso, una sugerencia. Por lo demás, te felicito por este gran esfuerzo que estás haciendo para hacer de esta página una referencia en materia de dramas asiáticos. Saludos...--Maraletov 03:31 16 ago 2011 (UTC) :No te preocupes, ya llegará (aunque he cvisto algunos que colaboran activamente...) Seguir intentando...--Maraletov 03:58 16 ago 2011 (UTC) .Como dije ante3s: seguir intentando...Suerte..--Maraletov 04:18 16 ago 2011 (UTC) hola sara quisiera saber por que borraste la pagina jung so-min estaba muy bien esa pagina yo la seguia mucho me da mucha tristeza que la hayas borrado por que la que hay ahora no tiene nada de informacion en curiosidades esta muy fria en cambio en la que borraste era muy calidad y nos acercaba mucho a nuestra minmin por favor recuperala ya que extraño mucho leerla. gracias esperando me tomes atencion. Por que bloquearon la pagina de Telecinema si solo la estaba poniendo mas linda por que esta superrrr mega requete fea y se ve un reguerro si puedes desbloqueala please o na solo queria ayudar......hay un monton que se ven feas y las tienen privadas Angelica Fernandez 22:08 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Sara! Gracias por tu bienvenida! Sabes? no entiendo mucho la pagina y me esta costando bastante manejarme en ella. cualquier duda que tenga puedo hacertela? muchas gracias!!! ¡Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, Sara! Cualquier problema que tenga, no dudaré en consultarte. Espero ser de ayuda (: Nauges 04:34 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Sara! Te escribo para saber en qué caso se utiliza la "diapositiva" (opción de características y media) mm.. ¿puede ser en galería de imágenes o no? Desde ya muchas gracias. Bloomy 17:09 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Error, doble creación de perfil! Lo siento, estaba viendo la info de "Protect The Boss" y vi que faltaba la ficha de Lee Hee Won, así que la cree... luego me di cuenta que ya existe pero bajo el nombre de Jang Ah Young. Espero que se puede borrar (la que yo hice) para no tener dobles. De nuevo, lo siento. Bloomy 18:16 20 ago 2011 (UTC) No es necesario, ya la redirigi a Jang Ah Young...190.200.48.90 18:42 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Porque borraste la pagina de 'CL' de las 2NE1 :c? OficialSmiler201.241.6.138 19:50 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Wiki Mi pregunta es simple: ¿Porqué la gente crea artículos de cualquier cosa, siendo que esta es una wiki de doramas, y porqué nadie lo regula?. Hay artículos de bandas, idols, pero no he visto ningún artículo nuevo de algún dorama... :/ José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 01:54 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola =) Hola Sara gracias por darme la bienvenida , ya te hare conocer mis dudas sobre esta pagian y muchas gracias ! =D soy Misukimi65 heheeh mi nombre es marjorie .bye bye Holaaa!! soy nueva en esto... me gustaria agregar algunos datos en las biografias de los miembros de 2pm, ¿sera que puedo? ¡Gracias! Sara, muchas gracias por borrar la página. Bloomy 04:52 24 ago 2011 (UTC) matsushita Yo! ... queria gregar imagenes a la galeria de Matsushita Yuya, pero esta bloqueada -.- , hay alguna otra forma??? "gracias x la bienvenida n verdad m encata wikidrama y todaa la info q hay" n.n ´´´´ AGUDA Hola!! ¿alguien sabe o puede desbloquear el perfil de Nichkhun? esque casi infor no hay y quiero agregar pero anda bloqueado.... y la de Chansung tambien, please!! Hola Sara, sobre Maki Horikita de KarenM Hola Sara, hoy he intentado añadir unas películas a la wiki de Maki Horikita, pero no he podido porque estaba protegido, podrías tu añadirlas??? Son las siguientes: *Always III (2012) *Korede Iinoda!! Eiga Akatsuka Fujio (2011) *Byakuyako (2011) *Ōoku (2010) Me gusta mucho esta actriz y por ello me gustaría que completaras tu (ya que yo no puedo) su filmografía con estas películas que te he dejado. Muchas gracias. (No se porque sale asi mi nombre lo siento) KarenM Ola :) muy bueno esto me encanta es mi pagina favorita xD Borrado Las páginas SHINee-SuJu Fans Ratinas, ShehS ‎y Romance ameritan ser borradas...--Maraletov 23:55 28 ago 2011 (UTC)